


Sick

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is sick, goes to find Rick, Rick is sad. They sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone I don't remember once again.  
> 

Morty hadn’t been feeling well lately. He’s had horrible migraines and horrible stomach pains, which felt like there was something inside of him stabbing at his stomach. It sucked, Morty was in bed almost all day, only getting out to go to the bathroom and go downstairs to get a small snack and then go back upstairs to sleep again immediately. He hadn’t seen Rick in a while, either, and he was sure he could fix this in a heartbeat. His mom said it was just growing pains, that he’d be fine soon, but Morty didn’t understand why growing pains would make him want to throw up. 

God, despite how much he didn’t want to admit it, Morty missed Rick and actually wanted to see him. It’s been awhile since their last adventure, which also tugged at Morty as well. Was Rick avoiding him? The boy curls up under his blankets a bit more, burying his face into one of his pillows and sighing heavily. Morty wasn’t tired anymore, but standing always hurt his stomach, and if he tried to stand up straight he would end up doubling over instead. 

After a minute or two of an intense debate in his head, Morty decides to get up and go and try to find Rick, very carefully sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He takes a deep breath, slowly standing, making sure he was slouched somewhat. Morty picks his way to the door, opening it and heading to the kitchen first. He was definitely hungry, so he grabbed an energy bar, opening it and eating it pretty quickly. He’d practically living off the things, but it was impossible to get sick of them, so Morty didn’t bother to try and find something else to eat. 

Once he had finished his mid-day energy bar, Morty goes to the first place Rick always was- the garage. He slowly opens the door and peeks his head inside, glancing around. Hmm. Empty. The ship was still in there though, so that was odd. Morty backs away from the garage, thinking for a moment before heading towards his grandfather’s room, not daring to just open the door without prompting first. Morty knocks a few times, blinking and listening. He heard a slurred “what” and a bottle drop on the ground, a string of curses following soon after. Morty grins- that was definitely Rick. 

Morty enters, his grin disappearing quickly, closing the door behind him. “Rick?” He walks over to the man’s bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and blinking. He looked worse than Morty did a few days ago. “Rick are you okay?” All he gets is a groan from the man, and Morty frowns. Rick was definitely drunk, but more than usual. He had nothing on besides underwear and a tank top. He looked like a mess in general, grease stains all over his shirt and his hair in a disheveled mess. Morty runs his hand up and down the man’s arm, wanting to do more.

“What do you want, Morty?” Rick stares up at Morty with his eyes narrowed, though, after a moment, Rick reaches up, just grabbing Morty by the hips and pulling him down with him, forcing him to lay down immediately curling around the boy and sighing heavily. “Nevermind, just let me sleep with you.” Rick mumbles against the boy’s neck, making Morty more concerned. Rick was never this gentle with him, but it wasn’t as if he was complaining. 

“Yeah, okay, Rick. I’m here for you, okay?” Morty smiles, turning in Rick’s hold so he was facing the man, pressing a soft and tentative kiss to his cheek, giving a little bit of a smile- hopefully Rick felt a little better, with whatever was going on. Morty snuggles up close to the man, pressing his face to his chest and clutching his shirt in his fists. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well..” Morty mutters quietly, before closing his eyes and just letting Rick do what he wanted.

All Rick did was move closer to the boy, his arms wrapped tight around Morty and his face buried against the other’s neck. He breathed in, taking in the cinnamon-like scent that Morty always smelled like, relaxing more than he had any time all week. “Thanks.” Was all he slurred out before falling asleep, never moving an inch from the boy all night.


End file.
